Measurement in hot, dynamic processes is often subject to measurement errors originating from thermally induced deformations of the sensor front. Since the measuring elements within the sensors detect measurement data due to an axial displacement of the membrane, erroneous measurements result from tilting of the membrane clamping.
Ignitions in combustion chambers, for example engines, induce momentary, cyclic temperature peaks, sometimes of more than 2000 K. To be able to measure pressures in such combustion chambers it is essential that these high, temporary temperature variations do not cause any measurement errors. For this purpose, metallic grids are inserted for example in assembly bores in front of the sensors that act as flame protectors. A disadvantage of such systems is that these grids must be laboriously removed from said bores during dismounting of the sensors.